time of are lifes
by poka-dots-with-candy
Summary: Two friend's get sucked into a anime i cant tell more thats spoilers :D


Summary: two friends get sucked in to the soul eaetr thats all i can say

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It's the work of Okubo Atsushi. If I owned it, I won't be writing Fanfictions.

_Jays P.O.V._

It was a pretty normal day when it happened. My friend Yuki and I were having a sleepover, and we had just finished a several hour long anime marathon. Black butler and Soul Eater, specifically. It was 3 in the morning, and though yuki was deeply asleep, on the cot next to me, I sat on the couch and stared at my notebook, though I couldn't read the penciled words in the dark. My head was buzzing with those accursed thoughts that came when darkness and silence fell, and I was so tired I didn't even bother trying to push them away.

My eyes were half-closed and I hugged my knees close to my chest, my bare feet freezing. Why couldn't I sleep? Something was keeping me up, I just couldn't figure out what. I fingered the smooth surface of my phone's screen numbly, thinking of the soul eater fanfiction I had finished a little while ago. I missed the feeling of bliss I got from absorbing myself into crona's life. I looked up at the shadow-cast ceiling and groaned. I wanted to SLEEP. Was that really to much to ask? Getting really desperate, I used my prayer for Life Skills: "Fate have mercy on my soul and grant me peace."

My heart began to beat super fast. Was he seriously using that tone? Then the portal opened up on the living room floor. It cast a haunting purple glow over the room, chasing away the shadows and only strengthening those accursed thoughts. I stepped slowly around the portal, using the little floor space I had, and shook Yuki. "Get up!" I whispered fiercely.

She didn't respond, just rolled over-right into the portal! With a quiet shriek I tried to grab her and ended up tripping and falling into the portal myself. Once I was in, I felt like I was falling through water. I rolled over and looked up at the portal, which was slowly closing. "Goodbye...?" I whispered.

We fell for quite awhile before I saw a white, porcelain-like surface. I felt like I was falling through air now, and I couldn't even force a scream past my lips as we fell, yuki miraculously still asleep. My hair and pajamas whipped around me, and we hit the floor. Neither of us was hurt, but the shock woke yuki up. She looked around sleepily and saw we were in a room that looked like it was suspended inside a cloud. Glass-like material formed a floor beneath our feet, and the room appeared to have no walls or ceiling, though I knew it had one, just out of sight. Far, far above our heads, out of sight and unreachable.

"Uh...jay...we're not...?" Yuki asked.

"I think we are," I replied in disbelief.

Yuki and I stood up, looking around. "I didn't think this place was...real..." I breathed.

A laugh came from nowhere

I looked over my shoulder and saw Blair. She stood in her work bikini, standing there hands on hips. A full-length, gold-framed mirror stood beside her. She smiled and adjusted her top, which was coming loose.

Blair nodded, "I'm here to send you wherever you want to go. My second jod is to grant wishes"

"You decide" I said, looking over at Yuki.

Yuki thought. "We watched a lot of Soul Eater. It'd be fun to see what it's like there."

I shrugged, "Sure. Blair, can you do that?"

Blair laughed, "Of course I can. What can't I do im a sexy magic kitty?"

I rolled my eyes.

Blair snapped her fingers, and a white tornado formed around me. This was different than the soul eater fanfic I'd written, but I hardly cared. Besides, I knew more of Blair's character now. She wouldn't hurt us, I knew she wouldn't. As the wind swirled and my appearance slowly changed, I thought about the Angel Wing on her back, wondering why in the world I'd done that...

Stupid head, I thought, Not the time.

The tornado dispersed, and I saw my new appearance. I had long brown hair that fell down to my knees in briad. green eyes, a slight bust, and wore a pair of yellow shorts that fell down to my shin and and a sky blue shirt with a death logo on left corner with green flat's. I blinked several times to make sure it was real. I smiled happily and looked over at Yuki.

She stood, also blinking. She was taller and had a bigger built, but she looked slightly different. She wore a dark purple t-shirt with a giant death logo, a skirt that came about, mid thigh, and flat's; and her hair was black as always and hung around her lower knees. She stuck a hand in her pocket.

Blair ran a hand through his purple curls, brushing back some loose strands, hand on her hips. "oh your a three day's before they met crona. also before I forget Jay I implanted weapon genes in your blood," She looked at me, "your the weapon. giant twin kunai, to be specific." She turned to Yuki, " you will be the meister."

Yuki blinked. "Me?Meister? YESSS!"

"goodie oh and Yuki the witch minister, and Jay the ninja weapon i gave you spical powers to survive." Blair took a golden pocket watch out of nowhere and looked at it, "Blair-chan has ten more minutes. Do you guys know enough to go in there?"

I shrugged, "What do we need to know?"

Blair thought for a moment, "Well, try to not call the characters by their names until they introduce themselves to you. If you slip up, I dunno, just try to fix it. You'll be attending the DWMA as meister and weapon, and, well, you guys are just gonna have to sort out what you do yourselves. Oh, and one more thing," he looked at Yuki, "I'm giving you guys one day to figure our transformations and battle. You're already synchronized. Both of you, be careful around Maka and Stein there crazy." she said with a giggle

Yuki and I nodded, "Got it."

Blair snapped his fingers, and a door appeared. "Alright, I'll check up on you guys later, again you have one day to figure everything out. You'll be entering just before maka and soul go's to fight crona."

Yuki and I giggled happily and opened the door, jumping through.

We landed in front of a door to a house like the one Soul and Maka shared. I shrugged and opened the door, walking in and switching on the light. I guessed we were supposed to live there, so I flopped down onto the couch and slipped off my flat's. Looking out a window nearby, I saw the moon in all it's bloody-toothed glory hanging in the sky. I cocked an eyebrow and then shrugged. Yuki flopped down beside me. "I'm tired. We should get some sleep so we can spend all of tomorrow figuring out how to transform and such," Yuki suggested.

I leaned back. "Okay. Lets go find are room's."

Yuki walked off and I assumed she found a bedroom as a I heard a door slam shut. I finally found my room, i closed the door behind me and laid on my bed, finally able to slip into sleep.

_Yuki's P.O.V_

I woke up the next morning and put on my shoes, then glanced around the room. I was still in the apartment, still in Soul Eater. I felt extremely relieved. I'd had some crazy dreams and had feared this was one of them. I stood up and realized we still needed to eat, anime or not. I wandered until I found the kitchen and somehow managed to cook some eggs and bacon.

While breakfast was cooking, Jay stumbled sleepily out of her room and walked into the kitchen. We said good morning and then sat down to eat. We ate quickly, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

After breakfast, we left the house and wandered Death City for a while. Funny, I thought as we went in the direction of the DWMA, we could leave here and go back to Reno, only we wouldn't be there...

Finally Jay and I arrived at the bottom of the steps to the DWMA. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as I looked up at it, as my brain was too busy keeping my feet from sprinting up the steps to find everyone. Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Stein...everyone. Jay turned to me. "Let's get my transformation down first. i'm going to try to become the twin kunai."

She concentrated, but nothing happened. I panicked just a little inside and I said carefully, "Try again."

Again and again Jay concentrated and tried to become a weapon, but still nothing happened. A few hours passed and I had to suppress the urge to run around in panicked circles and started to chew on my lip instead. "Uh...I don't know...I don't know what to do...what to do..." Jay muttered over and over.

Finally I just fell to my knees and sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't think about it. Try not thinking about it...just transform."

Jay shrugged, "Alright, just be ready in case I do."

This time, something finally happened. Jay glowed and became a ball of light, which flew into my hands and become a red and black Twin kunai. My first thoughts went like this: Yes! We did it! Oh this is cool.

I jumped for joy. "You did it! You finally did it!"

Jay's voice echoed from the weapon, "Yeah, I finally did it! Now you want to go talk to lord death..."

My happy smile grew bigger. "I think we have to go up there and see if we can get some infoon this place."

"Alright. Let's go," Jay turned human.

There were some students wandering around, and my hands started to twitch nervously. No one we found seemed like they could help, and I was about to forget restraint and run around in frustrated circles when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hey, are you guys new? I haven't seen you around here before," Maka came up to say hi, followed by Soul.

I swallowed the fangirly scream I otherwise would have uttered and smiled, "Yes, we're new. I'm Yuki, and this is my weapon Jay."

"Oh, so you've already got partners! Are you going to class?" Maka asked.

Jay and I looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Actually, we start tomorrow...we've been having problems."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problems?"

Soul groaned, "Are we seriously gonna help out a couple of newbies? This is so uncool."

Maka glared at him as I found my voice again. "I can't seem to be able to find are lord death's room," I explained.

"Oh! folow us, I can try to help. I'm Maka by the way, I'm a meister. This is my partner Soul Eater," Maka motioned to Soul then lead us down a hall.

I took a deep breath as Maka stood in front of us. "Okay, heres lord deaths room."

I looked at Jay. She smiled and ran up to the door. "Well i got to get going to class bye" maka said and walked away and soul falloed. Jay knocked on the large door and we heard a high voice say come in.

Jay and I watched as the door open. I tried not thinking about it and just walked in. I walk to see lord death. "Hello, hello you must be my new students welcome to the academy" lord death said. "Hello lord death we came here to talk adout are classes." I said. "oh well, your in class cresent moon. now you should get home and rest stine go's hard on new kid's" lord death said pushing us out the door.

By the time we got home it was the after noon.

Jay smiled too, "Yuki my wallet is still in my pocket!"

"cool i have a slight felling i know what your going to say" I said with a smile.

"Yep," Jay said happily, "Let's go get some clothes and pick up some food."

"Ok but lets pick out are regular battle outfit" pointed out as we walked to the mall.

"ya, we cant were these we need more flexable clothing. well becuse i am a ninja wepon and you a witch minister we sould get something we should get some thing that shows that off" Jay said said.

"Good idea now lets go" I said and grabed Jays hand and ran.


End file.
